Minami Yoshida
|name = Minami Yoshida |kanji = 南吉田 |romaji = |race = Kenmeiotome (Corrupted) |birthday = Undocumented |age = Ageless |gender = Female |height = 5'4 |weight = 116lbs |eyes = Glazed Brown Crimson Red (Sometimes) |hair = Dirty Blonde |blood type = 0 |affiliation = Herself |previous affiliation = The Five Maidens |occupation = Agent of Dokeshi Fujiwara |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = World of the Living Eden (formerly) |marital status = Single |relatives = Kenmeiotome |education =Self-Taught |status = Active | kaihou = Not Yet Revealed }} to Kiyoko Takara, Hime Senritsu and Ayane Emiko}} Minami Yoshida (南吉田 Yoshida Minami, literally meaning Southern Rice Field), known by many as the Fallen Maiden (だしょじょ, Dashoujo) and the Maigo Kenmeiotome (まいご賢明乙女, Lost Wise Maiden) respectively, was one of the first Kenmeiotome to be born alongside Yuu Hoshiko, Kiyoko Takara, Hime Senritsu and Ayane Emiko. Together, these Kenmeiotome were widely known as The Five Maidens. She was widely regarded to be one of the greatest Kenmeiotome in existence as well as the Kenmeiotome's Greatest Failure. Appearance Personality History As one of the first Kenmeiotome, Minami was created in Eden, a separate dimensions of reality created and ruled by Kami-sama. She was brought into existence from the very thoughts of Kami-sama, a Deity of grandiose power that only sought to create life to placate her loneliness. Born with an innate curiosity and a particular talent for Kenmei Kōsaku, Minami learn Equipment Wisdom-infused Sword: Due to her Kenmeiotome status, Minami was unable to manifest the Zanpakuto most commonly associated with the . Unwilling to deal with enemies barehanded, Minami regularly used a simple katana in battle. She nicknamed the katana Dai-chan. It had no guard and had a handle composed of pure wood. Minami was also able to channel her Wisdom energy through the blade, empowering its durability as well as allowing her to channel her black magic through it. Bokken (木剣, Wooden Sword): Alongside her Wisdom-infused sword, Minami regularly used a Bokken to supplement her swordsmanship. It was often used as a means to inflict blunt damage on a target's body, being able to completely batter an opponent into submission through ruptured organs and fractures. Powers and Abilities Immense Wisdom Power: By being one of the five oldest Kenmeiotome in existence, alongside her sisters Yuu Hoshiko, Kiyoko Takara, Ayane Emiko, and Hime Senritsu, Minami naturally possessed an extraordinary amount of Wisdom at her disposal. A dark and chaotic aura permeated throughout Minami's body and when exerted, took on a black sickening appearance. Clothes Transformation: Using a derivative of the Tenshi's Ama No Hagoromo, Minami was able to use Wisdom to forcibly transmute her attire into whatever clothing she desired. The effect was instantaneous with a simple though. Since her clothing was entirely composed of Wisdom, it could easily be recreated. Minami primarily used the skill during her travels in the to blend in with the Humans and escape unwanted attention. In battle, Minami used it to assume her Kenmeiotome Clothing. : Despite her lack of a Zanpakuto, Minami was able to use a simple Wisdom-infused sword to effectively go toe-to-toe with Captain-level individuals such as Kei Yume, a feat hardly anyone can match. In combat, Minami commonly used her speed and agility to complement her swordsmanship in battle, adding a somewhat wild flavor to it. Minami possessed enough proficiency to take on large groups of enemies at once without having to give away any amount of ground during the battle. *'Sōtaiyō Practitioner': Since Minami used a Bokken in conjunction with her Wisdom-infused sword, she could be regarded as a user of Dual-bladed Swordsmanship. Minami regularly used her Bokken as a means to inflict blunt trauma while she used the katana to slash and slice opponents while they were stunned. *'Empty Strike': Using Sōtaiyō as a base, Minami proceeded to attack an opponent with both her katana and bokken in rapid succession. Since the target was under the impression they would be consistently hit by the weapon, they did not realize Minami was playing them right into her hands for a later move. After some time, Minami began to alternate her attack pattern in such a way where after 3rd strike took place, she would stop midway with her 4th strike and attack with the blade that did the 3rd strike. : While Minami Yoshida was not a fan of Hand-to-Hand techniques, she did prove herself to be quite a capable fighter in her own right. However, she preferred to blend her Hand-to-Hand technique with her swordsmanship, noting that it complemented her chosen style. Minami commonly preferred kicks over her own fists in battle, seeing that it was much more effective in delivering her desired amount of force. This was largely seen in Minami's ability to effortlessly take down opponents who came close to her proximity. *' ' (ガトリング地団駄, Gatoringu Jidanda): Minami performed multiple foot stomps on either the opponent's face or their body. Her technique was powerful enough to send individuals flying for several meters, and even knock them unconscious. *' ' (パンチラトルネード, Panchira Torunēdo): Minami does an upside-down rotating straddle split that was quite similar to a tornado. Through this move, Minami was able to effectively deliver a multiple kick attack at anyone unfortunate enough to be in their hit range. *' ' (風車, Kazaguruma): Kazaguruma was a Hakuda Technique where Minami jumped in the air, making a shearing moment with her legs so that one of them was ahead of the other. Minami was experienced with Kazaguruma to extent where she could perform it backyard and sideways whenever the situation called for it. When Kazaguruma connected with the intended target, the built-up force created by Minami was immediately directed toward the point of impact, sending them a tremendous distance away with an immeasurable amount of force. Shuureiho (しゅうれいほ, literally meaning Graceful Step): Minami was exceptionally talented and knowledgeable in the use of Shuureiho, having practiced it extensively during her exile *'Aibuodori' (あいぶあいおどり, literally meaning Caressing Dance): *'Hyakkaseihou' (ひゃっかせいほう, literally meaning Hundred Flowers Campaign): Minami used her knowledge in Shuureiho to create 100 copies of herself. High-speed Regeneration: Due to her Kenmeiotome Physiology, Minami was able to heal from her wounds almost instantly. She was able to escape from large-scale attacks with very little to no injuries whatsoever. Minami heavily implied she could regenerate from any damage done to her limbs and organs, given enough time. However, Minami was unable to regenerate from the complete destruction of her body or decapitation. Black Magic Majutsu (魔術, Black Magic), often times referred to as the Dark Arts and Chaotic Dark Magic respectively, was a term used to describe the forbidden practice of manipulating the chaotic energies of the Universe to do their bidding. This primarily dealt with the negative aspects of the Universe, a parallel to the White Magic used by Spiritual Beings. Minami primarily focused on direct, destructive and violent spells and course of actions to meet her needs. Arcane by nature, Chaotic Dark Magic was considered by most, to be the most powerful and destructive form of magic in existence. If left unchecked, Minami could gain enough knowledge/power to be completely able to manipulate and reconstruct the very fabric of existence to her desire and bring about the total destruction of everything. Soul Absorption: By slaying a target, Minami was able to absorb the souls of her victims into her body. To Minami, "Soul" Absorption was a misnomer; she stole the individual's own life force and their connection to reality. Whether it was a , , Kenmeiotome, or Tenshi, it did not matter since the technique did not discriminate. Minami had reportedly harvested about 100,000 "souls", even more by her count. *'Soul Conversion': Minami was able to utilize the numerous souls she harvested to dramatically extend her lifespan. Although Minami possessed Immortality as a result of being a Kenmeiotome, she was still susceptible to fatal attacks. As a result, Minami utilized the gathered souls to heal her body without the fear of dying. She was even able to survive decapitation and the complete destruction of her body. As a side effect, Minami also absorbed the memories of her victims. Unfortunately, the memories of her victims only served to loosen Minami's grip on reality and strengthen her deteriorating mental instability. In her own words, Minami claimed that "life and death was her plaything." Instant Regeneration: Using harvested souls instead of her own life force, Minami was able to completely heal her body to its previously uninjured state. However, Instant Regeneration required a catalyst to activate such as a severe attack or a fatal blow. If Minami happened to be dealt fatal blows in quick succession (within seconds of each other), 1 of her "lives" could be used, skipping the 1 "life" per death rule imposed on her. Pain Removal: Minami used Black Magic to completely remove the sensation of pain from her body. Although she was unable to perceive pain, Minami was able to tell when pain would be inflicted upon her: a slight tingling sensation in the back off her brain. Due to the extensive damage her Black Magic can cause to Minami's body, it was almost certainly required lest she fall unconscious to the sensory overload. Death Wail: A variant of the Kenmeiotome's Kanakirigoe, it was used for far more sinister purposes than its forebear. While Kanakirigoe was largely reserved for simple pacification, Death Wail was used for the sole purpose of killing. Inazuma (稲妻, Flash of Lightning): Minami raised a finger over her head to create a circular ring of light. Using the ring of light as a control system, Minami gained the capability to generate and cast White/Black Lightning, even without the presence of clouds. Her Lightning Strikes were enhanced with Black Magic characteristics, being able to envelop an entire forest in flames and leave a dark brooding miasma upon and after casting. However, Minami's Inazuma was rendered useless by those with strong Barrier Techniques such as Ayane Emiko. *'Destruction Lightning Ring': Minami created and layered multiple circular rings of light until it appeared as a disk of energy. Rather than use the disk as an impromptu control system, Minami used it as an alternate weapon source. She granted it electrical properties and a sharpened edge able to slice through almost anything. Once thrown, it was deceptively fast, able to bridge the gap between caster and target in mere seconds. Upon contact, the Ring exploded in blazing arcs of energy. Tōketsu Toki (凍結時, Frozen Moment): Holding her Wisdom-sword horizontal to her body, Minami was able to cast a magneta-colored orb of energy that immediately homed in on its target. Upon impact, the target was quickly enveloped by a blank of energy, immediately freezing them in place. Tōketsu Toki only served to completely halt the motor functions of their body and dull their reactionary time, making it seem like time had come to a standstill. The effect only lasted as long as Minami wished it, and depending on her mood could range from mere seconds to even years. However, Tōketsu Toki could broken by those filled with exceptional willpower or ability. Dark Elements Since Minami had become a Corrupted Kenmeiotome, many aspects of herself and abilities had been eschewed accordingly to mirror the changes wrought upon herself. This included an inverted version of Godai (五大, Five Great) that used an overlay of Black Magic to drastically enhance its power. Once pure and graceful, the Dark Elements had become dark and unelegant and a shadow of its former self. *'Kachuu' (渦中, Maelstrom): According to Minami, Kachuu could be used almost instantaneously. Even when Minami was in a conversation, she was able to cast it without a need for a stimulus. Infusing Black Magic into the very atmosphere around her, Minami was able to twist the air to generate miniature whirlwinds. The whirlwinds seemed to have a mind of its own, being able to track targets without direction. Once a target made contact with the torrential whirlwinds, it proceeded to shred the victim's body until nothing remained. Minami had shown the capability to fuse to the whirlwinds to make one enormous whirlwind. *'Moesakaru' (燃え盛る, To Burn Brightly): Mixing Black Magic and Fire in the palm of her hands, Minami was able to generate a ball of Hellfire. Upon generation, Minami would instantly cast it. The Hellfire Ball was extremely fast and upon detonation, exhibited a tremendous amount of kinetic energy. If commanded to by Minami, Moesakera would envelope them in Hellfire, burning them out of existence. A deep burning sensation was often associated with Moesakaru. *'Munashii' (空しい, Void): Through the sacrifice of skin and blood, Minami could combine her Life Force with Black Magic to generate a sparkling orb of translucent energy at the tip of her finger. With a slight twitch of her finger, Minami directed Munashii to the selected target. When contact was established, the Munashii immediately grew to encapsulate the opponent in a small dome of void energy. After several seconds passed, the dome of void energy would then collapse onto itself, taking all of those caught within into oblivion. Majutsu Ganka (魔術眼窩, Black Magic Orbit): With a hand motion, Minami created six softball-sized Orbs of Majutsu Energy around her body. The six orbs moved in a casual orbit behind Minami's back, glowing a crimson red when activated. According to Minami, each of the orbs possessed an ability unique to them. However, the extent of the abilities remained unknown. Since the orbs shared similar appearances, it was hard to differentiate each one. *'Unison Orb Attack': Moving her hand back and then in a downward motion, Minami gathered Wisdom and fused it together with the Majutsu Orbs to create tendril-like blasts of energy that she directed at towards her target(s). The blasts were known to possess an immense amount of stopping power and could pierce a Shinigami with relative ease. *'Orb One': Minami used the powers of the First Orb to create ethereal minions to do her bidding. She regularly used the First Orb to combat anyone she was not in a particular mood for. Hijutsu: Majutsu Bakuha (秘術: 魔術爆破, Secret Art: Black Magic Explosion): One of the most terrifying techniques under her command, Minami rarely made use of the technique due to the sheer amount of damage it could potentially incur. Using a large amount of Life-Force and Black Magic, Minami was able to create a dark purple orb of chaotic energy in the palm of her hands. It was surrounded by a series of white void energy that purposefully orbit the main sphere. To use it, Minami either threw or casually dropped the Orb to a designated point. The Orb immediately detonated at Minami's own discretion, first contracting and then expanding in an enormous rate, absorbing anyone caught in its growing vicinity to further fuel the blast radius. The technique's blast radius was rumoured to be large enough to completely envelop a city the size of Toyko or New York. *'Multiple Lives Black Magic Explosion': Minami claimed that if she used multiple "lives", the power of her Black Magic Explosion would be enhanced tremendously, up to a point where the woman claimed that it could erase an entire country as large as Japan from existence or raze a significant portion of . The Corruption Shinjitsu Minami originally possessed a Shinjitsu just like her Kenmeiotome Sisters. However, ever since her attainment of Black Magic, Minami reportedly abandoned her Shinjintsu in favor of the Dark Arts. It is currently unknown if Minami still had access her to Shinjitsu abilities. Quotes Gallery File:Shot0006.png File:Min-Kyoko.jpg File:Min-Craz.jpg File:Min-Hot.jpg File:Min-Wind.jpg File:Min-Per.gif File:Min-Per1.gif File:MinamiGif4.gif Notes Trivia *For all intents and purposes, Minami was essentially a True Immortal. This can only be subverted if someone managed to kill Minami more than 100,000 times. *Out of The Five Maidens, had claimed Ayane Emiko to be her Arch-Nemesis. * 's Downfall to a Corrupted Kenmeiotome was a parallel to another Inhabitant of Eden. Lucifer. Both Minami and Lucifer shared several similarities in terms of their Fall. :*Minami and Lucifer were the first of the Kenmeiotome and Tenshi to voluntarily fall. :*Both fell due to their interest and pursuit of Forbidden Knowledge and Magic. *It was strongly hinted that The Outsider and Fericul Kōhai was partially responsible for Minami's downfall. Behind the Scenes * 's Appearance was based on that on of Kyoko, an Antagonist Character found in the Light Novel Series, Is This a Zombie?. References Literature References Category:Female Category:Kenmeiotome Category:Wisdom Users Category:Original Character Category:Villians